


Check Yes Castiel

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic, We The Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Cas to run away with him one night. Songfic based on the song 'Check Yes Juliet' by We the Kings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based on We the King's 'Check Yes Juliet'.
> 
> I don't own the goddamn song, unfortunately, nor the characters, I am just playing in Kripke's sandbox.

It was raining outside, and Cas was sat at his desk by the window, buried beneath a stack of holiday homework courtesy of Mr Alastair, Cas' least favourite teacher.

A clattering noise sounded from somewhere near him, breaking his trance. He strained his ears for a sign of the origin of the noise.

There. Another tap. Something was colliding with his window.

He got up and moved aside the curtains, giving him a clear view of the street below. Stood in the light of the streetlamp was Dean Winchester, his boyfriend. He was looking up, as though to send another stone knocking on the paned window. He spotted Cas and waved, mouth splitting into a rare smile.

The younger looked at his clock. 9:37pm.  _What is he doing?_ He opened his window. It was still raining. 'Dean, what the hell are you doing?'

His boyfriend looked up at him, leather jacket dripping with rain. 'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Castiel is the sun!' He grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

Cas shook his head. 'Come in, my parents are out for a bit.'

'No, you come out here. I'm not going until you come outside.'

Sighing, Castiel grabbed his trenchcoat and headed downstairs. He stepped out into the rain and jogged to the lamppost where Dean was, wondering what was going on.

'Hey, baby,' grinned Dean as he leaned to give Castiel a peck on the lips.

'Why are you here, Dean?' Castiel asked, surprised by his boyfriend's appearance. He looked up the street and saw the impala parked a few metres away.

'Run away with me, Cas.' The way Dean said it was enough to send shivers up his spine.

'Why now?' he asked. They had talked about it before, but only as speculation; both wanted to run away from their lives, but Dean would never leave Sam, his little brother, with their father.

'Sammy's gone to school. Some fancy scholar got him in and he's heading to college. I don't have to look after him anymore, so we can go. Grab a bag, pack some stuff and we can go. They'll tear us apart otherwise.'

Cas knew what Dean was saying was true. He still wasn't sure though.

'Come on, Cas.' Dean was pleading with him now. 'Don't sell your heart to them, you can't say we're not meant to be together.'

After a moment's hesitant consideration, Castiel nodded. 'Okay.'

Dean swept him up in his arms and kissed him, both of them smiling and soaked through to the skin.

'Come on, pack a bag. I'll drive the impala out front and we can go.'

Cas ran inside and wondered what to pack. He pulled a few sets of clothes from his wardrobe and put them in his bag. Then, he got his things from the bathroom, placed them in his washbag and added that to his rucksack. Following that, he selected a few books, his laptop and charger, along with his phone and the picture of him and his mother that was taken the day before she was hit by a drunk driver.

He stood at the doorway of his room, looking in at where he had grown up, before he turned off the light and shut the door.

Dean was waiting for him outside, as promised. 'Got your stuff?' he asked.

Castiel nodded and dropped his rucksack on the impala's floor. He turned and smiled at his boyfriend, heart racing at the thought of what he was doing.

'And you didn't tell anyone?'

'Not a soul.' He had neglected to leave a note. Michael would demand he return instantly, and he did not wish to be ordered around by his older brother anymore.

They booked a room at a hotel outside of town, where no one would find them. They get the penthouse suite with money Dean had been saving for Sam's school funds, but no longer needed.

'The view is beautiful,' said Cas as he looked out of the window.

'Not as beautiful as you,' smirked Dean as he moved to wrap his arms around his lover.

'Where will we go, Dean?' Cas asked, uncertain about their future.

'Anywhere we want to. Because there's no one left to boss us around, or tell us to be someone we're not. We can do it together. I want to be with you forever, Cas.'

'Okay, Dean,' said Cas as he kissed his boyfriend. Whatever the future would bring, they would face it together.


End file.
